grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Pets are companions in Grand Chase, purchasable with either cash, points, through playing Gacha, or by creating it with a Creation Manual. Pet Info A FUCKING pet gives its FUCKING owner stats when FUCKING equipped, with those stats growing as the pet levels. Each pet gives different stats, some more than others. Pets can also be equipped with an armor that is called a "costume". Only a few pets have it at this moment. Pets that have costumes now are Luna, Sidt, Pepe, Ninko, Ming Ming, Blue Fairy, and Peng Peng. Some pets are only obtainable through the Gacha dungeons, including Sidt, Ninko, Luna, Pepe, and Havoc. Gacha requires a Gacha coin to play, which are obtainable with Cash or through events. With the release of Seal Breaker Gacha, certain pets can be obtained by obtaining every item in one set. Evolving Pets Some pets are capable of evolving, thus obtaining a new form and being able to use a different attack. There are two ways to evolve pets, Cash and GP. To evolve pets with cash, one can evolve them at level 0 for 6,000 Cash using the Elite Evolution Manual. One can also evolve at level 20 for 4,000 Cash using the Standard Evolution Manual. For GP, the pet must reach level 40 and buy the evolution book for 100,000 GP using the Old Evolution Manual. There is one evolution manual which is exclusive for eggs. When an egg reaches level 7, you may use the Egg Incubation Magic Book for 15,000 GP to convert it to a pet. Repletion Rate right|100pxright|100px All pets have a repletion rate, or rather how hungry it is. All pets start with 1000 repletion points. The gauge can go up to 6000 points. There are 5 "Meat" signatures which indicate repletion rate. 1 Meat = 1000 Repletion points. Every Dungeon/PvP Run will decrease repletion by 20. Pets can be fed with Crystals, Gems or special pet food; *Crystals are found by Bosses. They restore 150 points each. *Gems can be bought from the in-game store for 1000 GP. They restore 200 points each. Special pet food is also available: *Pet Food, bought for 300 Cash, restores 3000 points. *High Quality Pet Food, bought for 500 Cash, restores 6000 points. Gaining Pet Experience right|100pxright|100px A pet is able to gain experience and gain levels as a member of the Grand Chase themselves. They begin at level 0 and have a maximum level of 40. A pet gains experience any time the player participates in any dungeon or PvP match. Upon a successful completion of a dungeon run or PvP match (win or lose) the pet will receive a portion of experience points. Leaving early or disconnecting from a game will still allow the pet to receive a portion of experience, however significantly less than a complete run/game. If its Repletion Rate goes down to about 250, then the experience it gains will be heavily cut. If its Repletion Rate reaches 0, the pet will not gain experience. The amount of experience is fixed, regardless of how long the dungeon run is, what difficulty it is set to, or whether the game is Dungeon or PvP Mode. *Special pet supplements called Nutrients can be bought in the in-game store for a small amount of Cash points. When equipped, they will add a small amount to the experience your pet gains from completing a dungeon run or PvP match. These are available in 1-day (Nutrients Shot) and 7-day (Nutrients IV) supplies, the latter being more cost-efficient. *Because pets gain fixed experience regardless of dungeon length/difficulty, the fastest way to gain pet experience is to go through Trial Forest repeatedly. This method of experience gain is known as "Tree Rush". Current experience required for a pet to gain a level can be viewed on the Pet tab in the equipment screen if Pet Info is turned on. Costume Some pets were given a costume card, where the pets would obtain a different look. There was a glitch where if a player were to evolve their pet that had a costume on, it would keep the costume, and it would act like it never evolved, but its attacks are that of the evolved form. See Also *Collections *List of Pets Category:Collections